NCIS: Haswari Senior Part Two
by Sonatore
Summary: The sequel to NCIS Haswari Senior Part Two. Namir, Gibbs and Ziva are determined to stop Director David and rescue Director Shepard. And who is the traitor among them. With heart pounding event sequence and a thrilling climax you can not miss this episode
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Previously on NCIS…

Special Agent Paula Cassidy called in the team and Director Shepard to investigate the mysterious death of a marine and a familiar terrorist, Nasser Al Jazeir. For those of you that don't know, Nasser Al Jazeir was a terrorist, in season one of NCIS that conned Paula Cassidy into moving him into minimum security, where he proceeded to try and kill someone.

After hitting many dead ends, Abby confirmed on the bullet and weapon. They were the same as the gun and bullet that killed Special Agent Kate Todd from season two. Gibbs revealed that Ziva was the one that killed Ari Haswari and told the team, which was working with Fornell and a new character, Grant Watson from the CIA, that he suspected Director David, Ziva and Ari's father, had found out and was now trying to kill the whole team. His suspicions were confirmed when a witness said he knew David was involved, and was then killed by a sniper. Special Agent Cassidy was also shot by a sniper. Then a shocking twist was introduced when Ari's twin brother, Namir, showed up at the house the team was in and explained his past and why he was there.

At the climax of the episode, Ziva and Director Shepard were investigating a lead when a single assailant, who shoved a taser into Ziva's neck, knocking her down, ambushed them. He shot Shepard twice, not fatally, and kidnapped her. Ziva pursued the kidnapper on foot and nearly had them when they rounded a corner in a car and escaped.

And Now, For The Current Story…

Ziva looked furtively around. She found someone getting into a relatively fast car.

She flashed her badge and snatched the keys, to his great protest. She floored it and sped after the fast escaping kidnapper. She was going to have to use some very fancy driving to catch this bastard. She turned the corner without using brakes. She saw the car way up ahead. She almost pushed the accelerating pedal though the floor in her haste. She swerved and skidded with reflexes that would rival Gibbs. She came up right behind the car and was about to slam into the back, when they turned the corner. She skidded and followed them. They sped over to a bridge that was close to the water. Well… not to close. Ziva shoved the car into gear and came up the side of the car and tried to tap it. It didn't work. She was concentrating so hard on catching this bastard, that she didn't notice the stationary fire truck ahead. For some reason beyond any of us, a pile of cement was in front of the fire truck, in a way that it seemed like a ramp. In fact that was exactly what it acted as.

Ziva tried to screech the car to a stop, but a flashing icon on the dashboard indicated that the brakes had somehow been cut, possibly by the chase. She glanced at the icon for a moment. "Cheap American shit!" She grunted quite loudly.

The car hit the ramp and slid off. The car was on its side and right next to the assailant's car. They saw their opportunity and took it. They gently nudged the horizontally incorrect car slightly and the car slid and scraped and turned, until it was parallel with an oncoming steel beam.

Ziva had seen the beam before it was out of site and braced herself, hoping the air bags were _not _cheap American shit. The beam hit the car's roof. It bent in like rubber. The car wrapped itself around the beam, metal screeching and groaning. Glass and shrapnel sped past the crumpled and unmoving wreck. By some miracle Ziva had survived with only a bruise or two. She coughed and groaned. Her vision was blurry and she could hear sirens, which made her point of view very dramatic. She unbuckled her seat belt and pulled a knife from her belt. She punctured the decorative air bag and opened the door. She had to push it, as the car was still on its side. She climbed out of the car and looked around, dazed. The car was nowhere in sight.

She let one tear, then another, and then many more flow down her cheeks. She sobbed over and over, "Jenny."

The car pulled up outside a jet ready to take off.. It was midnight, and Shepard had regained consciousness. She had been screaming and beating at the back of the drivers seat for hours now. The driver was very agitated. He got out of his seat, walked around to the back door of the car, opened it and pistol-whipped Shepard. She groaned and spat a glob of blood with a chip of tooth in the man's face. He was not deterred. He simply pistol-whipped her again and dragged her to the small jet awaiting their boarding. The man pushed Shepard into a comfy seat and sat across from her. Shepard would have attacked him had there not been five guards armed with semi-automatic weapons flanking the man.

She smiled. "I don't know who you are, so these guys mustn't He be here for you."

The man's eyes remained devoid of emotion.

A cold chuckle came from an open door at the back of the plane. The voice was male, merciless, cold. Its holder was in the shadows. "Meticulous and intelligent, as always, Jennifer." Out of the shadows stepped Mossad Director David. His face was very similar to Ari Haswari's.

Even when cooperating, Shepard had never liked the man. "It's Director Shepard or Miss, to you David. Don't ever call me Jennifer." She spat.

David stepped forward offering a hand. "Now, now, Director. I…" He noticed the blood on her lip. He turned to the man. "Did you strike her?"

The man nodded, a smirk developing on his lips.

David pulled out a pistol and shot the man in the head. The smirk was still on his lips.

David turned to Shepard, who was wide eyed. He handed the pistol to one of the guards. "If you wish to hit me, feel free to ask." Director David, always acting the gentleman.

Shepard got up and punched him in the gut. Well… she tried to punch him in the gut. David caught the arm and pushed her back into the chair where a guard held a gun under her neck. David chuckled. "Keep the temper of yours in check… Jennifer." He sat down and a waiter brought out a tray with wine and a wine glass. David took the wine and poured himself a glass. "So, Jennifer…"

"Director Shepard."

"…Jennifer. How is Gibbs, you know, the son of a bitch who shot my son and who now orders my daughter? Has he figured out who it is yet?"

"He has his suspicions."

"And how is Ziva. I trust you have protected her. Not that she needs protecting."

"Your dead man gave her a powerful zap with a taser."

David smiled. "And that would be why he is dead."

The plane rocked gently and the lights flickered.

Shepard noticed this. "No offence, David, but your jet is a piece of crap."

"Liar."

"Actually, it is."

"But, you did mean to offend me."

"Well, I don't tend to be polite to my captors."

David chuckled. "Don't think of me as a captor. Think of me more as a host."

"You're not very gracious."

"Please, Jennifer…" He handed her the glass of wine, which he had not drunk out of. "…forget this useless banter and have a drink."

Shepard didn't take it. She had already been shot in the arm from making mistakes, she was not about to be drugged. She chucked the wine in David's face.

He blinked some fine wine out of his eyes. "The wine was not drugged. I can merely force it into you."

Suddenly a needle punctured her neck. She was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry, Jennifer…" chuckled David. "… we are merely drugging you so that we can patch you up. It seems that the bullets passed right through. But we have to be sure."

"W-w-where are you taking me?" sighed Shepard.

"Back home." Soothed David. "To Washington D.C."

Then everything went dark.

DiNozzo walked out of the bathroom and paused, listening. He could hear someone in the hall. He pulled on some pants and hid his gun in his pocket and opened the door a crack. The dark silhouette he could see was not anyone he knew. He slammed out of the door, yelling like a mad man and tackled the intruder. They fell to the ground. DiNozzo rolled them over and they punched him in the face. DiNozzo clutched his nose and the man got up. DiNozzo kicked him in the stomach. The man bent over in pain. DiNozzo went for another punch, but the man caught it and swung DiNozzo around and held him there. DiNozzo found his footing and pushed back, throwing him and the man colliding into the coffee table. The man pushed DiNozzo off and brought an elbow onto his head. DiNozzo shook the stars from his eyes and smacked him in the face. He then grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the sliding glass door. He kicked DiNozzo in the stomach. DiNozzo fell over the wreckage of the coffee table. He pulled out his gun and fired once in haste. The bullet missed and shattered the sliding glass door. The man jumped through the hole and ran for the fence at the end of the yard. DiNozzo got up and shot twice. It was a double tap to the shoulder. The man went down. DiNozzo jumped through the glass wreckage just as Gibbs, Fornell and McGee ran into the living room wreckage.

DiNozzo turned the man over. "Alright, chuckle head. Who are you and why are you here?"

The man coughed. "To deliver the message."

"What message?"

Everyone was crowding around. Ziva was at Namir's, crying about not being able to protect Jenny. Gibbs had just become more driven, which made the whole team more driven.

"Your Director is heading to Washington. Director David wants you to know that he is going to kill her and everyone else in your team, unless you deliver Ziva to him. You can contact him by the phone number in my breast pocket.

DiNozzo pulled the note out and the man slipped a suicide pill into his mouth unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva stood around Cassidy's bed.

Her leg was wrapped in a bandage. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go without me."

"But we're going to need all the man power we can get." Argued Gibbs.

"What do you mean? You've got the best army in the world. You trained as a marine sniper, DiNozzo was a Baltimore cop, McGee and Abby are the best hackers you can get, Ducky could spot a hairline fracture from twenty paces on an x-ray, Ziva was trained in Israel by Mossad and God knows what Ari taught Namir. You don't need me. You have the FBI and CIA on your side as well. You don't need me."

Gibbs knew she was right. "I want you in D.C. the minute you're better. Or I'll shoot you again."

Cassidy smiled at the empty threat. Never the less… "Don't worry, Gibbs. I give you my word. Jenny was my friend as well."

Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Namir, Fornell and Watson boarded the plane. It was another gulf stream, but this time DiNozzo didn't have the stomach to talk. The trip was quick and uneventful.

They all got off the plane in single file. Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Fornell, Watson, Ziva and Namir in that order. There were two black sedans waiting for them. McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva and Namir climbed into the first with Ziva driving. Gibbs, Fornell and Watson climbed into the second with Gibbs driving. The drive was almost at warp speed with the two most dangerous drivers at the wheels. Both Sedans pulled up with an abrupt screech. All passengers climbed out simultaneously. It was a very impressive sight. All were wearing sunglasses, as it was a very bright day. It looked like a seen from 'The Matrix'. DiNozzo noticed this and made sure that he pointed it out. It was worth the head slap.

The seven deadly people walked through the metal detector. The NCIS agents held up badges and Watson, Fornell and Namir clipped on a visitor's badge. They walked into the bullpen, which had been unattended for over two weeks. Everything was clean and tidy. The team checked their computers and emails.

McGee finished his diagnostic run on his computer and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Abby."

No on noticed the announcement.

Abby hadn't looked so bad since Kate had died. She didn't have her in ponytails, there was no black lipstick and there was no heavy metal Goth music. She just stared at the screen, thinking about Shepard.

Her lab doors hissed, beeped and opened.

She spun around. "McGee!" She got up and ran over to McGee, giving him a big hug. "Permission to hug?" She sobbed.

"Always, Abby." Smiled McGee. "Always."

She let go of him, letting air into his lungs in. "So, anything new?"

"Actually…" started McGee.

"What is it?"

McGee sighed. "Ari had a twin brother."

Abby frowned slightly. "A twin? That sounds like a bad twist out of 'The Bold and the Beautiful'."

"I know."

"So where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"So Gibbs got him."

"Actually…"

"DiNozzo?"

"No Abby…"

Abby frowned looking for more options. "Ziva."

"No I…"

Abby smiled widely and gave McGee a friendly punch in the arm. "Well done, McGee. You bagged a Haswari look-a-like."

"No, Abby, no one bagged him."

"So…"

"He's a good guy."

"I don't understand." Abby walked over to the desk and put her hair in ponytails and out on black lipstick.

Just then the lab doors hissed, beeped and opened an in stepped Namir and Ziva.

Abby turned around and screamed. She picked up her farting hippopotamus and lobbed at Namir. It struck him in the face, letting off an artificial gaseous sound.

Namir some how remained dignified, despite the fact that a farting hippo had just been thrown at his face. He bent down and picked it up. He walked over to Abby. "You must be, Abby. I have heard a lot about you. Tim seems very fond of you."

McGee went bright red.

Abby slowly got to her feet. "You don't sound like Ari. You sound a lot more like Ducky."

Namir smiled. "Thank you."

"But, what do you mean, McGee seems fond of me?"

"He speaks of you quite highly. Says he would trust you above everyone else…" he smiled at McGee, "…despite your aim."

Abby looked accusingly at McGee, all worries about Namir forgotten. She punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What about my aim?"

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean… it's not like you've been trained for shooting."

She punched him in the arm again.

Namir turned to Ziva. "Are hey always like this?"

Ziva shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether McGee can come up with an explanation in time or not."

Namir turned back to the quarreling pair, smiling. "Interesting."

Ducky opened the body cooler and pulled out the gurney with Nasser on it.

Fornell, Gibbs and Watson were all crowded around.

Ducky was interested as to why Watson was still there. "… But Director David is still in America. So why are you still here?"

Watson sighed. "Because we also believe he has contacts outside the country. Terrorist contacts. We think he is playing us."

"Ahh." Said Ducky. "I see."

"Anything unusual, Duck?" Queried Gibbs.

"Well, actually, I did find an unusual marking on Nasser's neck." He turned the terrorist's head so that the viewers could see Nasser's neck. It was a series of numbers tattooed on his neck.

"Prison tatts." Grunted the three agents.

"Actually…" smiled Ducky, "Look in the third digit. In the circle of the nine."

The three leaned in closer simultaneously.

"Dave?" asked Watson.

"Davis?" asked Fornell.

"No…" said Gibbs, who had the worst eyesight out of the three, "David."

They all brought their heads out of their leaning position.

"But, how did they tattoo it into his skin?" asked Fornell.

"They didn't." said Ducky. "They wrote it in using an ordinary ball point pen."

"Well, how do you know that?" questioned Watson.

"I sent some up to Abby for an examination. She sent back a confirmation."

"Well…" started Watson, "… we know that Director David is involved for sure."

"It may be more than one David." Said Fornell.

Gibbs looked over to him. "If Ziva trusts Namir, so do I."

"Shalom." Answered the person that Namir was calling.

"Shalom." Said Namir. "It's Namir."

"Are you with him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I think that your suspicions have no base."

"Haswari…"

"But, I do think that they are correct. If worst comes to worst I will take care of it. But for now I have to lay low."

"Why?"

"He definitely seems like a wily character."

"Perhaps you should stop him now."

"No."

"And why not?"

Namir looked over to the bullpen where his half sister was talking with DiNozzo. They definitely seemed fond of each other.

"Namir?"

"Because it would blow my cover."

"And?"

"And… I want to send some more time with my sister first." He hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs walked down the stairs to his ever-familiar basement. He was almost finished his latest boat. He was hoping not to have to burn this one.

He looked over to his chair in the corner and nearly had a heart attack. Leaning against his chair was his rifle. The same rifle that Ari had nearly shot him with a year ago. On the butt of the rifle was a post-it note. Gibbs drew his weapon and searched the basement. He looked back to the rifle and plucked the post-it note.

This is what it said:

Dear Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

I'm sorry I had to resort to kidnapping Director Shepard, but it was necessary, otherwise you would have never allowed me time with my own daughter. I want to know why you haven't contacted me by the number you were given by my messenger. I know why he isn't back. Either you killed him, or he took the suicide pill I gave him. Either way, he is dead, and I want to talk to my daughter. Go to the Lincoln Memorial. Only you and Ziva may go. I know you're going to take the rest of your team with you, but I thought I would request you didn't anyway. I will be in the Lincoln Memorial. And I will have other operatives there as well. I won't be near the open, so don't try killing me with snipers. DiNozzo seemed nice. I hope he isn't trying anything with my daughter. Because if he is, I will shoot him in the head with the same weapon and bullet that was used to kill Caitlin. I am watching all of you.

Just think of Jennifer.

By for now.

Director David.

P.S. Find a better place to hide your weapon.

Gibbs screwed up the note and threw it across the room. He pulled out his phone and called Fornell.

"This is Special Agent Fornell."

"Tobias I…"

"Gibbs, I was just about to call you."

"Tobias…"

"DiNozzo is at the Lincoln Memorial."

Gibbs looked at the phone for moment, then he placed it on the desk, picked up a wooden mallet and…

DiNozzo shifted his weight from one foot to the other. President Abraham Lincoln looked down on him, staring disapprovingly. DiNozzo avoided eye contact with the rather tall stone man. Instead he looked around him and noticed something very odd. He was the only person there. DiNozzo moved towards the exit. Two large and presumably armed men stepped out from behind two pillars and barred his way. DiNozzo looked towards the other exits. More large and presumably armed men.

A cold laugh that came from the Lincoln statue ran its way down DiNozzo's spine. "So… you must be Special Agent DiNozzo. I must say, you don't look as… sleazy up close."

DiNozzo turned around with his usual catching grin. "Well…I do try."

Director David was sitting on the Lincoln memorial's lap. His grin was wider than DiNozzo's. "I take it you are here for the freedom of your director. And yet you come without my daughter." He raised an eyebrow.

DiNozzo smiled. "I didn't come here to trade a valuable agent for a director. I came here to arrest and or shoot you." DiNozzo then looked around at the large and presumably armed men. "But, I get the feeling that that isn't gonna happen."

David smiled. "No. The minute you even pull out a water gun, I will have you shot."

DiNozzo let his grin slowly disappear. "I thought as much. Although, I don't think you'll be the one that kills me."

David was genuinely interested. "And what makes you think that?"

DiNozzo's smile slid back into place. "Because Gibbs probably knows that I'm here and is going to kill me first."

Just then two black Sedans screeched to a halt outside the memorial. Ziva and McGee climbed out of the first one, McGee holding his gun and Ziva hoisting a shotgun. Fornell and Watson climbed out of the second, both holding handguns.

They all began shouting out at the top of their lungs what agency they were from.

David looked out at the two Sedans, turning his back on DiNozzo. So did all the large and definitely armed men, as they now drew out handguns from various places.

DiNozzo smiled at David's back, drawing his side arm. "Well, well, David. How often do you get screwed by the unappreciated NCIS? Not much I'll bet. So how often do you get screwed by the NCIS, FBI and CIA, at the same time? I mean how embarrassing is that?"

David turned around and stared down the barrel of the gun aimed at his head. "Bravo, DiNozzo. You seem to have bested me. But looks can be deceiving. As I have a mole on the inside and you will never suspect them. And, I am a master at self defense."

David smacked the gun out of DiNozzo's hand and punched him in the stomach. DiNozzo caught the hand and smacked David in the face. He then kicked David in the stomach. David was down and out. DiNozzo bent over to handcuff him. David's eyes shot open and he grabbed DiNozzo's head and head butted him. DiNozzo went cross-eyed and fell down. David got up and turned to go to the exit.

He got to his feet and came eye-to-eye with Fornell. He was smiling. "Good to see you, Director David. I must say you look an awful lot like the actor, Tom Cruise."

David smiled. "I get that a lot." He launched forward attempting to punch Fornell in the face. Fornell caught it and threw David past him. David caught Fornell's shirt and dragged him down the stairs with him. They both rolled all the way down. The large and armed men began firing at the agents, forcing behind the Sedans. Fornell landed on his back and David landed on his stomach. David got up faster and jumped onto a motorbike that he had parked on the memorial lawn earlier on purpose. He revved it and drove off. The armed men fell back into the Lincoln memorial and went out the back way. DiNozzo was left unconscious on the floor.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Gibbs was in an extremely touchy mood. He was especially pissed that Watson, Fornell, Ziva and McGee went along with it. "How could you be so reckless?"

They were all in the bullpen. McGee, Ziva and DiNozzo were lined up. Fornell and Watson were behind Gibbs.

Gibbs continued to yell. "Director Shepard's life is at stake here and you're playing tag with a megalomaniac. And why the hell did you three go long with it. Are you trying to get the Director killed? Or did you think you could appeal to David's better nature? David has no better nature. He bred and raised Ari to be a cold-hearted killer. If you ever try to pull something like that again I will have every single one of your badges."

"No you won't." muttered DiNozzo.

Gibbs stared him in the eye. "You wanna bet."

"The amount of times you have threatened to fire us. You wouldn't because you need us."

Gibbs lowered his voice. "No. I need a team that follows my orders. I don't care if they question them, all they have to do as follow them."

"We're not children, Gibbs. We're not a bunch of school kids. We're adults."

"Yeah." Said Gibbs. "And I'm your boss. You follow my orders or get out." He turned to Watson and Fornell. "And don't think you get off without a scratch. I will be calling your directors and telling them everything."

Watson and Fornell didn't make a noise or say a word.

Gibbs turned back to the team. "At least one good thing cam from this whole fiasco. We now know that we have a mole on this team. Until further notice, I will be monitoring the work of every single one of you. If I see any hint of communication with Director David, I will shoot first and ask questions later. Any of you have a problem with that?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Now get to work. Anything you can think of that will help us find the director."

Everyone went to their desks and started typing.

The sniper watched as Gibbs yelled at his agents. He was very angry.

He lined the cross hairs up on one of the computers.

The team went back to their desks.

The sniper was aiming at the tubby ones computer. He pulled the trigger.

The bullet sped through the air missing all obstacles, un-moved by the wind and hit the glass. But that's as far as it went. The bulletproof glass resisted the bullet and let it go no further.

Everyone in the whole room including other teams looked up as the glass cracked in one place. Gibbs walked up for closer inspection. He saw the bullet lodged in the glass.

The sniper fired again.

The bullet stopped right in front of Gibbs' face. He stepped back and looked at the crack. He turned to the mass of people. "We're under fire. Everybody, we are under fire. Possibly a sniper."

Everyone launched into action. Abby was up in a minute to see if she could triangulate where the shooter was. She gave an approximate location, but warned that it was probably inaccurate. Never the less a team of people left immediately to go to the building. They came back with two brass sniper shells.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby's tests revealed that the bullets and gun were the same that killed Kate, shot Cassidy and killed the witness. It was no longer a shock.

What was a shock was what happened the next day.

Five men pushed open the doors to the NCIS building. All of them were wearing bulletproof vests and pads and all were holding large automatic weapons. Each one of them had several knifes on their belts and all of them had grenades on belts strapped on them and all of them had side arms, complete with silencers. The guard drew his weapon and ordered them to stop.

Predictably, on of them pulled a small handgun from his belt and shot the man three times in the heart. He seemed to be the leader. The other five drew handguns and flicked off the safety switches.

They came up to the elevator. One man unclipped a grenade, pushed the button for the elevator and dropped the pin less grenade in. The doors closed and a muffled explosion sounded, bending the doors out slightly. The five walked up the stairs, shooting any armed person with silenced pistols.

DiNozzo pressed the button for the elevator. Nothing came up.

Gibbs was in MTAC, McGee was with Abby helping with some more geeky stuff. Ducky was with the Autopsy Gremlin doing an autopsy, Watson and Fornell were talking to their directors about the Lincoln Memorial affair and Ziva was with Namir in the city. She always got off good with the boss.

After several punches of the elevator button, DiNozzo gave up and went for the stairs. He opened the door and saw five armed men raising very big weapons at him. DiNozzo swore and slammed the door shut. He snatched a broom off the janitor and drove it into the handles of the doors, barricading it. The janitor grumbled and swore.

He stopped when the doors started banging and swearing. He scurried off when DiNozzo drew his weapon and called for assistance.

Suddenly, bullets smashed through the door, virtually disintegrating the broom. The doors were kicked open and DiNozzo waited behind the doors for a while then came out and fired at one of the men's backs.

The man grunted and fell down, and the others turned around, firing very big machine guns. Immediately, every NCIS agent in the building pulled their guns from their draws and fired at the armed men. The shot man got up, groaning, and fired a round of bullets at several agents. He killed on, hit two others, and scared all the others. DiNozzo was firing from the cover of the stairs. Not the best cover, as was proven when a bullet impacted on his shoulder. He fell back down the stairs and rolled a few times. The men decided that he was no longer a threat and went back to terrorizing the rest of the building.

McGee and Abby heard the shots.

McGee turned to Abby. "Stay down here and find your taser gun and anything else you can think of that could hurt an enemy." He wasn't specific because he knew that she had to many things that could hurt to be specific.

Abby nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Ducky and Palmer first and then join the action."

McGee found Ducky and Palmer hiding behind locked doors in autopsy, both of them holding a sharp instrument in hand. Palmer had a scalpel. Ducky had the large rib cutters. McGee made sure they were okay then went upstairs.

When he reached up stairs he saw the five men and decided to find his weapon. He came from behind the corner and ran for the bullpen. Bullets were fired in his direction. He did a very cool roll and hid behind his desk. He went for the draw and pulled out his gun. He fired at the chest of one of them. When the man didn't die, he came to the conclusion that they were all wearing bulletproof vests. He ran to the other side of the bullpen and hid behind Gibbs' desk and took careful aim. He found his mark and fired. It was a beautiful shot and hit its mark. The hand of one the armed men. He cried out in pain and dropped the gun. The other four turned and fired for five seconds at the spot that McGee had fired from, but by then he had rolled over to join Fornell and Watson behind Ziva's desk. The shooting stopped and the men assumed that the shooter was dead.

One man, the leader, stepped forward. "We want Gibbs." He looked to a gun inching its way around a corner. He pulled out a silenced gun and fired. The man grunted and fell to the ground, clutching his hand. Another man stepped forward and dragged him to face the leader.

He looked the injured agent in the eye. "Where is Gibbs?"

Suddenly a gunshot sounded and one man fell. A millisecond later another shot fired and another man fell. Guns were aimed, but the leader held up his hand. The guns were lowered.

Gibbs was standing on the balcony overlooking the rest of the bullpens, outside MTAC. His gun was aimed at the leaders head. "Looking for me?"

Gibbs heard the gunshots while talking to the deputy director of Mossad. He spun around and drew his weapon. Communication was terminated. Gibbs slowly inched his way to the door and opened the door a crack. Five men were armed. Gibbs spotted McGee fire at one and hit his hand. Good job McGee. McGee rolled over to Ziva's desk, where Fornell and Watson were. Gibbs got onto his belly and inched his way along the floor at snail speed. He heard the men demand Gibbs. Then a gunshot and more demanding of Gibbs. Someone either really liked him or really hated him. Gibbs decided that they hated him, inched to the edge of the balcony just enough so that he could shoot to men. He noticed a few had bullet holes in them, so they obviously had vests, so he quickly stood up and shot two in the head and aimed for the leaders. The others aimed guns at him, but another, who was obviously the leader, held up his hand to stop them shooting.

Gibbs smiled. "Looking for me?"

The leader did not smile. "Only if you are Gibbs."

"I am."

"Then yes, I am looking for you."

"Who sent you?"

"What makes you think I was sent?"

Gibbs looked him in the eye.

"A Mr. David sent me with a message for you. He also said I have to tell you in private."

"I don't think you have an option."

"You're saying you won't cooperate?"

"Yep."

"Fine." Said the leader. "Men… FIRE!"

No bullets were fired.

"I guess you have to cooperate with us." Said a feminine voice behind him. It was Ziva's. "Drop your weapon or I'll blow your head off. And I'm not afraid of back splash."

The man bent his knees, after a second's defiance, and placed the weapon on the ground.

Ziva holstered her gun and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She cuffed the man.

"What happened to my other men?" growled the man.

"See for yourself." Snapped Ziva.

She spun the man roughly around and he saw that both were handcuffed. DiNozzo, with a sling around his injured arm was holding his gun to one of their heads and Namir was holding a revolver to another's.

The man clenched his teeth and began snarling and struggling. Ziva kneed him in the stomach.

Crouching and whimpering replaced the struggling and growling.

Gibbs walked slowly around the man. Ziva was sitting quietly in a corner of the interrogation room, playing subtly with a knife. The man kept glancing nervously at the knife going up and down in the air.

Gibbs stopped pacing and sat down in the chair. He looked into the man's eyes for a few seconds and then let out a quiet snort of laughter as if he had just thought of something very funny. He got up and left. Ziva did not follow suit. She just sat in her chair and continued playing with her knife.

A minute later DiNozzo walked through the door. The man noticed the sling and remembered shooting him. He broke out in a sweat.

DiNozzo sat down in front of him. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You know, the guy you shot. I took it kind of personal. And so did my girlfriend." He motioned to Ziva. "She really doesn't like it when people try to kill her boyfriends. Last guy who tried to mug me, ended up with third degree burns all the way down his back. I still don't know how that happened." He smiled friendlily.

The man began breathing irregularly.

DiNozzo noticed this and took advantage of the weakness. "Nice guns you had there. I mean the automatic rifles, not your muscles. Compared to what I've taken down, that's like wrestling an ant with a boot. Easy." He smiled again. "I added the easy bit, because you don't look highly intelligent." He smiled some more. "You know, I'm not the right guy for this. The guy who shot your guys hand. I'll send him in."

DiNozzo walked out of the room. He closed the door and turned to McGee. "Well, is it ready yet… Whoa."

McGee now looked as if he had a huge scar across his face and down his arm. They had managed to find some movie make up for scars. McGee now looked thoroughly impressive.

McGee walked into the room with his stage frown on. The man looked up and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. McGee sat down and drew his weapon. He slammed it down on the table. He looked in the man's eyes for a moment.

Behind the two-way mirror DiNozzo was almost scared as well. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McGee was terrified, but the man he was interrogating was more terrified. Ziva continued to play with the knife in a theatrical way.

McGee didn't sit. Instead he drilled the man with several questions. "What is your name?"

"I…"

McGee cut him off. "Whom are you working with?"

"No…"

"What is the colour of the sky?"

"What…"

"Failure to cooperate with federal authorities. That's a misdemeanor. I'll have to add that to the charges."

"But you cut me off all the time."

McGee sat down and smiled. "Excuse me… I will make the accusations… NOT YOU!"

The man jumped in his chair.

"I mean you couldn't even tell me the colour of the sky."

The man sighed. "It's blue. The sky is blue, now bring me a lawyer."

"Well thank you for that valuable piece of information!" Snapped McGee. "I'll make sure the boss knows that you gave us something. Did you get that, Boss? The sky is apparently blue."

Gibbs voice crackled on the speakers. "Yeah, I got it McGee. Try not to hurt this one, okay."

When the speakers went off, McGee smiled. "I will try. But I have often lost my temper."

The man squealed a little.  
Ziva let out a snort of laughter.

McGee turned to her. "SHUT UP, ZIVA! I'VE ALMOST GOT THIS GUY!"

Ziva looked at him for a moment, and then went back to playing with her knife.

DiNozzo was very impressed now. "Probie's quite the little actor."

Abby was there with them. "You know when his school did a play version of "The Shining", he played Jack Torrance."

DiNozzo turned to face her. "I saw that movie. Jack Nicholson was awesome."

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I thought the book was tons better. Much scarier."

DiNozzo frowned. "I never read it. But I have seen all of Stephen King's movies. I absolutely loved "Christine". It was the best ever. And "Children of the Corn"."

Abby frowned. "Yeah but all of them were nothing to the books."

"Huh." DiNozzo considered this observation. "Maybe I should read a few."

Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head. "The "Carrie" movie was good."

Abby launched into more of her creepy observations.

Gibbs interrupted. "I meant to say it looked good, I never got around to seeing it."

This whole time their attention had been diverted from the interrogation room. Suddenly a shot was fired and the man flew through the two-way mirror. He landed on his back. A knife was sticking out of his arm.

"You are nowhere near getting anything out of me." Muttered the man. He stood up and made for the door, but McGee barred his way. The man, quick as a striking snake, pulled McGee's gun from his pocket.

Ziva flicked the knife at the man and he accidentally let off a shot. He charge Ziva, but she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him through the two-way mirror.

Gibbs, Abby and DiNozzo looked at her with shock on their faces. DiNozzo knelt down and ripped from the man's shoulder.

When the man saw the lack of care for him, he decided to be a bit more cooperative. "My name is Samuel Jones. A Mr. David hired me to tell you the next meeting place. He said be loud and messy. He also told me to tell you that Jennifer is alive, but not well."

"Where are we to go?"

The man gave him an address. "He also told me to make sure only you, your team and two others come. Otherwise something really bad is going to happen."

The two Sedans pulled up outside the mansion. Gibbs, Fornell and Watson climbed out of one and Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo climbed out of the other. They went to the trunks of their cars and pulled out their equipment. Each person had vests and pads all over their body, three grenades and two Sig Sauers with extra rounds. Then DiNozzo pulled out a Sig 556 automatic rifle. It was a very heavy-duty weapon. Ziva pulled out an 11-87 shotgun. More heavy duty. Gibbs, Fornell and Watson all drew out from the trunk of their car an XM8 Assault Rifle each. They were planning a big firefight. McGee pulled out a small but weighty FN SCAR-L with an FN EGLM 40 mm grenade launcher attached. McGee was feeling very unsafe with this weapon. The six of them locked and loaded, then ran, crouched down, up to the mansions front gates. It was locked with a padlock.

"Hang on…" said DiNozzo, "I'll run back to the car for my lock picking kit."

Ziva shot the padlock with her shotgun.

Gibbs smiled. "Good job, Ziva."

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking her for?" whispered Fornell. "She just gave away our position."

"Tobias, our position was given away the second we turned that corner in the cars." Stated Gibbs. He pushed the gates open. The walk up to the mansion would take about twenty seconds walking. "Get ready. It's going to be one hell of a fire fight."

They all checked their weapons, then sprinted up to the mansion.

David watched from the mansion window. He went over to the radio station and flicked it to broadcast on all stations. "All units move into position. Hold your fire until I give the okay. Unless your seen and shot at. They may not fire. If you hear shots or a man goes down, then open fire. They are wearing vests, so shoot them in the chests. I want them to survive. Confirm."

Several affirmatives sounded from the radio.

He turned to Shepard. "Well, Jennifer, your precious employees have brought a few friends along. FBI Special Agent Fornell and CIA Special Agent Watson. Such a shame that this seize will be in vain. By the time Gibbs gets here, you'll be dead and I will have Ziva and be long gone."

Shepard smiled. "I guess you don't know anyone on that team well."

David smiled. "I know more than you think I do."

The six agents came up to the door. Gibbs tried the knob. It was unlocked.

A cold voice sounded from within. "Let yourself in, Jethro."

Gibbs motioned for the other five to stay behind the doors.

"And make sure that Ziva, Timothy, Anthony, Tobias and Grant follow suit. Otherwise things could get bad."

Gibbs sighed. He pushed the door wider and walked in.

The door opened in to a large foyer. On both sides of it was a staircase. Both of them led up together, joining at the top in front of a set of double doors. David was leaning against the staircase railing overlooking the foyer and at the sight of the weapons he smiled. "Were you expecting a firefight, Jethro?"

Gibbs aimed his assault rifle. "I was expecting you."

David smiled wider. "Ouch. That hurts."

Gibbs smiled. "This'll hurt more." He let off a round of fire in David's general direction, missing on purpose. Bits of concrete and wallpaper came off the bullet holes and fell around David.

He didn't even flinch. "Really, Jethro, wasting all that ammunition. You of all people." He tutted a few times.

Ziva took aim with her Sig and fired at David's chest.

He grunted and fell.

Everything was silent.

Then David stood back up, obviously angry that he had been shot. "Ziva, darling, we're going to have a serious talk about this. I mean, I'm not sure what to be more furious with, the fact that my own daughter shot me in an attempt on my life or the fact that she thought I was stupid enough not to wear a protective vest."

Ziva smiled. "I had too try, father. After all, Jenny is my friend as well."

"This is true." David smiled again. "How good is your aim, Timothy?"

McGee didn't smile. "It's alright. I could demonstrate if you like." This was a rare piece of aggression in McGee.

David smiled wider. "Yes I will."

The six looked to each other, puzzled.

"Yes…" continued David, "I'm going to let you test your marksmanship on the several armed and dangerous men, whom are about to come through those double doors and the ones behind me." He extended his malicious grin. "You have four minutes to plan your tactics."

The six agents turned to discuss it.

"Time is up." David turned around and walked through the double doors behind him. They closed and the team pelted through the left doors to their left. They opened it quietly and closed it until there was an inch left. McGee pointed his gun through the crack, finger on the rocket launcher trigger. Two seconds later a group of men pounded through.

"Wait." whispered Gibbs into McGee's ear. When a few more had come through he hissed, "Now."

McGee felt in his gut not to fire for a second more. Then he fired.

The grenade flew in an arc and landed in the midst of the men. It detonated and men were thrown off their feet. All of them landed flat on their bellies. The battle had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs pulled McGee back and placed a chair at the door to jam the knob. Then the six of them turned to see what room fortune had placed them in. They were in a vast kitchen. They ran and hid behind a stainless steel bench.

The door they had come through had a little glass window set in it. A man masked by a soldiers mask looked through it and then pulled his head back and out of sight.

"Just like in 'Jurassic Park'…" mumbled DiNozzo.

The door was kicked open and a hail of fire began battering the stainless steel bench and everything around it. After the bullets ad seized, Gibbs showed enough of his head to be able to fire his assault rifle. Two out of ten men went down. Fornell and Watson stood up and fired as well. The masked men were pushed back.

"McGee, prepare the grenade launcher and keep it on the door." yelled Gibbs, over the sound of his gun.

McGee nodded.

DiNozzo and Ziva stood up, keeping their weapons trained on the door, stood and backed to the door at the other end of the kitchen. Watson and Fornell, fingers squeezing their triggers, did the same. Last out were Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs went out and held the door open for McGee. McGee backed up, avoiding Gibbs' bullets and stood at the door.

Two seconds later, movement could be seen through the kitchen door window. McGee pulled the trigger for the grenade launcher. The explosive projectile bounced around and ignited just after the door to the foyer was opened and the door out of the kitchen was closed. Just like in the foyer, bodies flew through the air and three or four fatalities were inflicted.

The six filed out of the kitchen. They entered a garden, filled with pot plants and tall hedges.

"He's testing us." Muttered McGee.

"Yeah." Agreed Gibbs.

A shot was fired through the kitchen door. The six split up and hid behind different hedges and large pot plants. They all pointed their weapons through the fronds, completely concealed.

The door was kicked open and a team of masked men filed out. The six waited a few seconds, and then fired. Several men went down in the first few seconds, and then they fired back. McGee let loose another grenade from the launcher. Men were thrown off their feet and bits of concrete shrapnel came off the wall and scattered around. Pots exploded and hedges were torn to shreds.

One bullet hit DiNozzo in the chest. He fell back, grunting. He had only been shot in the shoulder last week when the guys tried to raid NCIS.

Ziva saw DiNozzo go down. She continued to fire the Sig ruthlessly.

The McGee went down as a bullet got him in the protected chest as well. Ziva was getting more fire concentrated on her. The Gibbs got shot in the shoulder, which was protected, but it still would have hurt like hell.

Ziva could not stand this. She stood up, and resisted the urge to fall as several shots buried themselves in her bulletproof vest. She dropped the Sig and brought the Shotgun around. She cocked it and fired. Two men went down as the spray of bullets found their own targets. The masked men obviously weren't smart, as they continued to shoot her in the chest. Perhaps they were hesitating to shoot her in the head because of her being a woman. That mistake was going to cost a lot of them their lives. She fired her massive weapon several more times. Then the men went in to stop her physically. You just couldn't much dumber than that. Oh well, at least it's fun to read.

The first one went in with a punch at her face. She caught it and broke his arm on her knee. Just so you know, Fornell and Watson were busy tending to McGee, DiNozzo and Gibbs behind a hedge. They assumed that Ziva was hiding somewhere else. Gibbs knew better.

There were ten men left. They had all ran out of bullets from trying to scare the six people that they were hunting.

One man tried to kick Ziva, but she caught his leg and kicked him so hard that it went through the protective cup. The yelped and fell to the ground, clutching his nether regions. One man tried to karate chop her neck. She grabbed his hand, broke it and threw him through a window into the kitchen. Then two came at her. One tried to get her with a baton in the stomach. She caught it, twisted it out of his hand and punched him in the gut. Then she brought her leg up and kicked the other in the head. Another man tried charging her. She pulled out a knife and stuck him in the stomach. She pulled the knife out quickly and threw it another, hitting him in the neck. One man tried sneaking up on her while the other three distracted her with false advances. She spun around and broke his neck. Two others shot forward and grabbed her arms. She grunted and struggled, but they had her.

They turned her around so that she faced a gun barrel that didn't seem to be empty. It was hers. The man on the other end of it was laughing. He was about to squeeze the trigger (not pull it) when a bullet caught him between the eyes. He grunted and fell to the ground.

The other two turned around, accidentally letting go of Ziva. She grabbed the head of both of them and clapped them together, killing them.

Gibbs, still holding his Sig Sauer, smiled.

Ziva smiled back. "Good shot."

Gibbs was about to answer when they heard a helicopter rotor starting up.

The six made it to the roof of the building to see a helicopter starting. David was about to get on when he saw the six aiming weapons at him. He smiled and jumped onto the helicopter.

"David I will not hesitate to shoot your chopper." Yelled Gibbs.

David reappeared, with Shepard. "Give me Ziva, unarmed, and then I will give you Jennifer."

Ziva stepped forward.

"No, Ziva, don't." ordered Gibbs, even though he knew there was no other way.

"I have to." She pulled every single weapon she had out and placed it on the ground. She walked up and got into the helicopter.

David had his gun trained on her the whole time. When she was on he pushed Shepard out and into Gibbs. The helicopter rose off the ground. When it was over the front grounds, Gibbs got up and ran after it. He launched himself off of the roof with strength that no one thought he had. He caught the railing of the helicopter and gripped with his life. Inside the helicopter rocked and swayed as Gibbs caught it.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed David.

Ziva took her chance and smacked him in the face. She ran to the open door of the helicopter and looked to see what she was about to jump into. It was a large tree. Seemed sturdy. She jumped. The decision of jump or don't jump was solved in a second. She crashed through the branches and landed on a sturdy on. She was hanging now in the air, her belly on the branch.

She could hear her father screaming. "No, Ziva, I'm your father and I order you to get back here."

She ignored her father and proceeded to climb down the tree.

David picked up his gun and pointed it at her, but just couldn't pull the trigger. Instead he turned on Gibbs, but he was hiding under the helicopter, grey hair tussled and brow furrowed. David couldn't get a clear shot at him. He looked around, searching for a plan. He looked to the north and saw a large bridge. It was close to the water and seemed to have a walkway underneath it. He knocked on the pilot's window.

He opened his window. "Yes, Director David?"

"Set us down over that bridge, we have gained some unnecessary weight."

"Yes, Director David."

Namir pulled his motorbike up outside the mansion just as the helicopter flew overhead, heading for the bridge. He ran through the gates on to the top of the roof, where Ziva, DiNozzo and Watson were getting on.

"Where'd you get this?" he yelled over the rotor's roar.

"It was here, next to the one father has just taken." Replied Ziva.

Namir looked at the escaping chopper. "Was that him?"

"Yeah."

He ran up and climbed into the chopper. "Take me with you."

"No, it's to heavy."

"I'll jump off." said DiNozzo.

Ziva turned away from Namir. "No, we need as many agents there as possible."

"Sister." Pleaded Namir, grabbing her arm. "I need to face him. We both do, together."

They looked in each other's eyes.

DiNozzo saw that he was jumping off, so he did. "C'mon, Fornell, Probie, Jenny. We'll follow in one of the cars."

"No, we should go straight to NCIS headquarters."

"Jenny, we need to be there to help Gibbs."

"By the time we get there it will all be over."

DiNozzo knew she was right. "Alright, to HQ it is."

"Thank you, Tony," said Namir, "you're a true friend."

"Don't mention it." Replied DiNozzo. "You can just lend me some of your Stephen King books as repayment."

Namir nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

The helicopter took off and the three of them, Namir, Ziva and Watson, closed the door. The chopper sped after the helicopter, which looked like it was going to the bridge. Because of the weight, they weren't going to catch it, but perhaps they can get there before Gibbs had a chance to completely kill Director David.

Or vice-versa, thought Ziva.

This was going to be one hell of a fight, and no one was going to get out in one piece.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was nighttime.

The flight to the bridge was fairly, uneventful… well it was for Director David, as for Gibbs, well… I guess hanging from a helicopter for dear life might count as being eventful, but that was all he did. Just hang there, thinking about how many times he was going to shoot David in the chest. He was all to aware of the protective vest, but it hurt like hell getting shot in the chest, even with the vest.

Gibbs hauled himself onto the helicopter railing so that he was lying on his stomach. Suddenly the helicopter started descending. Gibbs gave in to the urge and looked down. Below was a patch of dirt next to the road, and it was fast approaching.

David flung the door wide and jumped out of the helicopter.

Gibbs saw him. "You bastard."

David was aiming a gun at his head. "Jethro, you knew this was coming." He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. David looked at his gun. "Jammed, now! Damn it!" David dropped the weapon and turned tail. Gibbs got shakily to his feet and pelted after him, screaming, "David stop or I will shoot you." In truth, Gibbs' weapon wasn't even drawn.

David knew this and kept on running for the bridge. He reached it and went to the entrance to the walkway underneath the bridge. Gibbs came up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

David reacted by bucking, turning over and kicking Gibbs into the railing. He kicked him again and ran for it. He was about to haul himself over a set of stairs that led to the top of the bridge.

Gibbs drew his Sig and fired a warning shot. David halted in his tracks. He turned with his hands in the air.

He smiled. "Sorry, Jethro, but I really have to rush off."

The next thing that happened was so complicated that it can only be explained effectively piece by piece in slow motion.

David twitched his middle right finger upwards ever so slightly, and the almost invisible string around it pulled slightly on a knob, which sent a series of gears and cogs whirring an spinning, which brought a mini revolver with a single shot up from the hidden regions of his sleeve and into his right hand. All the cogs and gears were hidden in his sleeve the whole time, and all Gibbs saw was a small revolver with some sort of metal attachment that reached down into David's sleeve, come up and into David's hand.

David brought his hand down and fired the single shot, hitting Gibbs in his protected left shoulder. Gibbs dropped his Sig, which went down a chute and slid down a series of pipes, ending up in an old rotting wooden work shed underneath the bridge. Gibbs grunted and fell to the ground. David ripped the mini sleeve revolver from his sleeve and discarded the useless thing. Cogs and gears rolled across the ground and now Gibbs could see how it worked. A string attached to a sensitive knob on the gun set gears into motion, extending the gun out and into the shooters hand, using extendable bars.

David smiled at Gibbs' astonished face and hauled himself onto the stairs.

Gibbs groaned and got to his feet. He jumped after David and climbed the stairs, two meters behind him. David came up on the west side of the bridge and ran over to a lookout post. He leant against the rusty and weak railing; eyes closed and caught his breath. Some chains, loosely wrapped around some bars were hanging near his right ear. In his moment of silence he heard the _ptptptptptptptptptptptpt_ of a helicopters blades. He opened his eyes to see a helicopter come up from underneath the bridge and come up the side. It was not his helicopter.

He turned to Gibbs' smug voice, arms raised. "Looks like you've been cornered, David." He was standing about ten meters away

David smiled. "Gibbs, I always have a trick up each sleeve." He twitched his left middle finger and brought up the second hidden revolver.

He brought his arm down, but the revolver got caught in the chains and came out partly, revealing the bit of it that extended. The chains wrapped and twisted around it greedily. David threw his arms up and around wildly, trying to free his arm. The tugging brought the bars loose and they came from their perch, landing on David's head.

He went cross eyed and fell back, landing against the rusty railing, which, due to poor maintenance, twisted and broke, letting David fall down to the icy water, forty meters below, with chains wrapped around his arm. He splashed into the water, the chains dragging him down.

Ziva flung the helicopter door open and screamed. "Father!"

Gibbs looked at the fear and pain on her face as she struggled to get out of Namir's grip, so that she could dive to the depths and save her father.

Gibbs saw and recognised it. He walked up to the broken railing and looked down to the icy black hell. Bubbles slowly rose from the depths and the air escaped into the world. Then the most miraculous thing happened. Director David broke the surface, gasping for air.

David felt the bars fall on his head. He felt the dizziness overwhelm him, and before he knew it he was cast ruthlessly into the air. He lost consciousness in mid air. The weight in the chains was weighing him down, and therefore his arm hit the water first. When his face hit the water the first thing he noticed was bone chilling, Eskimo freezing cold. Then the pain in his… well… entire outer body took over. And then he noticed the pain in his lungs. He scrambled at the chains, trying to slow his descent to hell. He ripped his sleeve, tearing the mini sleeve revolver out and cast it into the depths. He turned and saw as fast as he could to the surface. He was losing feeling in his fingers and toes. His lungs were shrieking for air, but the water denied him access. Finally he felt his fingers hit the cold air and, with the last of his strength, propelled himself to the surface. His face stung as it hit the air. He gulped in the beautiful, brain freezing air. He looked up and saw Gibbs' furious face.

He smiled and looked around. He saw a wooden work shed underneath the bridge among some metal beams.

He stroked towards it, assuming it was based on some shallow water.

Gibbs glared down at the bastard. He took all the vests off and placed all heavy objects on the ground and launched himself off the edge, gracefully curving in the air. He thought he heard someone screaming his name, but he couldn't hear much else with the wind whipping past him and screaming in his ears. The water was rushing up to meet him. He hit the water in a balanced dive. He broke the surface and followed after David with a powerful free-style.

Ziva saw Gibbs jump off the bridge and yelled out. "Gibbs, NO!"

Even if he heard her, a fat load of good it did him in mid air.

She tried once again to jump, but Namir stopped her again. She stopped when she saw Gibbs surface and pursue her father.

Watson got off of his seat and looked out the door. When Director David had fallen, he had sat down, head in hands. Now he asked, almost eagerly. "Is David alive?"

Namir nodded, "Yes, he must've regained consciousness underwater and freed himself."

Watson nodded. "No kidding?" He suddenly pushed both Ziva and Namir in the small of their backs. Namir, who had been on the right side of Watson, fell out of the chopper, screaming.

Ziva was much more quick witted. She grabbed at the handle bar of the chopper's door and grabbed Watson's arm, pulling him out of the chopper.

He grabbed her arm. She struggled to shake the extra weight off, but Watson had a lot of upper body strength. Ziva tried to kick him off. He slid down and ended up grabbing her ankle.

Now she was in real pain.

She let out a cry of pain, and then things got impossibly worse.

The handle bar she was holding onto broke at the top and bent. The sudden change in weight and balance broke the whole bar off. Ziva and the now deemed bad guy, Watson, were sent careening into the icy dark hell. They hit the water with a tremendous splash, especially from Watson.

Ziva brought her head above the water.

Watson came up behind her and put both hands down on her scalp, forcing her down.

Ziva struggled and fought. Eventually she kicked out, striking Watson in the groin.

He groaned and yelled. "You stupid Israeli bitch!"

She turned around in the water and punched him, open handed, in the face.

She turned and swum towards the wooden work shed. Watson kicked after her, content on completing his mission:

Kill Special Agents McGee, DiNozzo, David and Fornell.

There was two million dollars in this for him.

He was really in the CIA and he was really after Director David, but he was deliberately slow in finding him, because he was on his pay roll.

Two months ago, he had been contacted by a representative of Director David, and was offered two million for the mission of misleading the NCIS team and killing McGee, DiNozzo, David and Fornell. He was to leave Shepard alone and let Director David deal with Gibbs.

For you see, Director David had never wanted to talk to Ziva. His whole plan was to kill her.

He had nearly succeeded, to, but Gibbs had played an unpredictable move by jumping off the roof of a three-story building to save Ziva. No one could have ever predicted that behaviour from Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Not even his former lover and current employer, Director Jennifer Shepard.

It had all been perfectly planned, and now it was all going to hell, because Watson hadn't killed the whole team before Gibbs could jump. Instead, he had let them all get away. Well, now he was cleaning all the sticky bloody mess up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

David reached the wooden work shed and climbed started to climb the three wooden steps. As soon as he put pressure on his foot to climb, the plank groaned and snapped. Apparently this was an abandoned work shed, so all the wood was rotten and damp. He hauled himself up and into the mounted work shed. He walked a few steps and then Gibbs came up behind him, sopping wet. He turned and was punched hard in the face by Gibbs. He fell back and hit an old wall. The whole work shed was riddled with broken planks and rotting walls. It was like a maze.

David recovered himself and went for a whack at Gibbs. Gibbs caught the intruding fist, got a grip on the wrist and swung David around and into another old rotting wooden pillar. The pillar crumbled and broke under the sudden pressure and David fell onto his back. Gibbs approached him, but David rose both feet up and kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to send him into another wall. A huge crack resounded around as the wall almost gave in to Gibbs' weight. David brought his leg high and around at Gibbs' face. Gibbs blocked it with his left arm and launched forward, bringing a fist crashing into David's face. Gibbs took the moment of disorientation and caught David in the stomach. He then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the rotting wooden wall, which gave way in splinters and a deafening crash. David groaned and got to his feet. Gibbs came forward, but got caught in the stomach by David's flying foot. Gibbs groaned and bent over, a minute amount of spittle flying out of his mouth. He wiped it away and stood straight.

David smiled and brought his fist around and into Gibbs' temple. Gibbs' head spun to his left, as the fist pushed it in that direction; he caught the second fist, but was kicked in the gut. He groaned a little more and then David used a spinning kick in Gibbs' face to finally fell him. Gibbs wasn't down yet though. As David headed for the exit, he grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall behind him. The wall cracked and splintered and David groaned. Gibbs kicked the remnants of the old wall out of his way, picked up David by the scruff of the neck and threw him though the next wall. Gibbs moved forward to throw David through the next wall, but he had had enough. David got to his feet, plank of half rotted wood in hand, and swung it around and into the side of Gibbs' head. The plank shattered and splintered on Gibbs' head and Gibbs, caught off guard, fell to the ground, motionless.

David got to his feet and kicked Gibbs viciously in the gut, just to make sure. No movement.

David chuckled, nose bleeding, lips cracked and both eyes bruised. "Looks like you have finally met your match, Jethro."

He stepped through the broken walls and out the doorway.

Watson pursued Ziva towards the work shed. They could hear crashes and grunts from within. Watson could only hope that his employer came out on top. As soon as he could stand in the water, he pursued Ziva through the water like an angry hippo. She turned just as he tackled her. Punched him in the gut and kneed him in the stomach. He punched her in the face, hard enough to turn her around. He then grabbed her hair at the scalp and forced her face into a nearby wooden pillar. It wasn't quite as rotted as the others and therefore didn't break under her face, which was probably a bad thing. Watson could clearly see that Ziva was now in a daze, and took the opportunity to shove her head under the water. She struggled meekly, but in her dazed state could not put up much of a fight. Her thrashing had seized when a bullet, fired from a Sig Sauer, drilled its way through the skull of Ex-CIA Special Agent Grant Watson. The blood dribbled from his skull for a moment, and then his large body fell into the water on top of Ziva.

Namir lowered his Sig and jumped forward through the water to his drowned half sister. He pulled the dead Watson off of her limp saturated body and brought her up. He heaved her from the water and into his loving and mourning arms. Her head lolled limp across his arm. He leant in and gave her mouth-to-mouth. He pushed her chest fifteen times and gave her mouth-to-mouth again. He did this again and on the third round of pushes on her chest, Ziva coughed up water and gasped for air. Her eyes were wide and tearful.

She looked around and saw the blood around Watson's body.

She looked into her loving brother's eyes. "Namir, you… you killed him. You shot him."

"Yes." He confirmed.

"H-h-how. You don't have a gun…" she saw the Sig in his pocket. "Those are issued only by the government."

A crack resounded as David swung the plank into Gibbs' head.

Namir put her sister down. "I'll explain after all this is over."

He waded over to the wooden shed.

David appeared at the doorway. At the sight of Namir's face he nearly fainted. "Ari?" he managed to gasp. He got a little bit of a grip on himself and managed to speak a little more. "Ari, I… I thought you were dead. But you're alive. Then we can finish this. The large man, his name is Watson, kill him, I don't need him anymore."

"He's already dead, father. I shot him when he tried to drown my half sister. And Ari is dead."

David tried to make sense of the strange sentence. "But, you are Ari, you look exactly like him, except you sound a little different. Oh I see, you were hiding out in England."

Namir shook his head. "No, Ari is dead. I am his twin, Namir."

Memory flooded Daddy David's face. His face changed from confusion to terrible, terrible rage. "That stupid wretch! She said you were dead! She said it was an accident! She lied! She stole one of my sons from me! She had no right! If she wasn't already dead I would kill her!"

"You did kill her." Muttered Namir.

David snapped out of his rage. "I what?"

"You killed our mother when you took Ari to televid."

David smiled. "So, you were there."

"Many of us survived. Mother wasn't as lucky."

David came out of the work shed and into the water, arms open. "I'm sorry, but she was going to get in the way. She would stop Ari from doing his duty."

Namir was yelling now. "You killed Ari. He hated you. He was nothing but your mole in Hamass. Exactly what you had bread him for. But he was not a mole, but a monster." He was recounting the words that Gibbs had told him that Ari had said. The effect was as desired.

David paled. "How-how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You sounded like Ari."

"I am Ari in almost every way, except…" he smiled dangerously, "… I hate you more."

David swore and kicked Namir in the stomach, just as he drew his Sig. It went flying out of his hand. Namir fell on his butt and Daddy David jumped over him, leaping for the gun. Namir got up and tackled him. David fell to the watery ground, his hand thirty centimeters from the gun. He bucked Namir off and snatched it up.

David got up to aim the weapon, but Namir punched him hard in the face. David raised the gun to try and bring the handle onto Namir's head, but Namir caught it and with a swift move pulled David off of his feet. In the tussle, the gun was flung into the air. David landed, rolling and jumped for the gun again.

Namir kicked him in the stomach and punched him, open handed, in the face. Namir heard the crack as his father's nose shattered. He felt as though he had just killed him, but then his father grasped his neck in his hands and proceeded to block Namir's windpipe. Namir struggled to breath, but was getting dizzy. Instead he brought his foot up and down on Daddy's foot. He yelped and let go of Namir's neck.

Namir took his chance and grabbed his father by the scruff of the neck and flung him threw him back.

David got to his feet and tackled Namir in the stomach, who gave way and fell back. Namir struck the back of his head on the rocky ground. He ignored it as his father stumbled past him. He got up and jumped after his father.

Daddy David had the gun in his hand now. He turned just as Namir tackled him to the ground. Namir punched him in the face and reached for the gun in his father's right hand. Daddy David refused to let his son play with his gun; after all, it is a tool, not a toy.

Namir brought his elbow up and down on his father's chest. David automatically retracted his arm slightly. Namir launched for it, but his father brought his hand up and squeezed his son's cheeks and pushed him back.

During this whole fight, Ziva had been sitting in the water, with a fight of her own going on in her head. Namir's lack of hesitation to kill was disconcerting, but it had been to save her and her father was hardly a saint. But both were family, and both were potentially dangerous to people around them, especially her father.

She got up out of the water, deciding to help Namir, when a shot rang out.

She saw Namir staggering back from her father, clutching a bleeding wound in his torso.

She let out a shriek of remorse. "NAMIR! NO!"

Namir brought his fist up and tried to punch his loving father in the face, but Daddy Dearest caught it and kicked Namir off of him. He got to his feet and so did Namir. Namir tried to tackle him, but David pointed the gun into his stomach, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled the trigger.

The bullet smashed through Namir's stomach and cracked the spine a bit on the way out. Stomach acids began to leak and eat away at the rest of the body.

The shot would not kill Namir instantly. In fact, if he was treated in time, he could possibly survive.

It would take fifteen or twenty minutes for him to die if it didn't though. It would be long and he would be in excruciating pain.

Serves the bastard right.

He shouldn't have tried to betray his father.

Well… now he was going to pay, slowly and painfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Namir felt the bullet rip through his organs. Then his spin shot wave after wave of skull cracking pain. Namir looked down at his wound as he stepped back from his father and murderer. Namir continued to take small staggering steps back from his father. He tripped over a rock and fell onto his back. He lost consciousness as the cold water lapped at his shoulders and waist.

"NAMIR! NO!"

David turned around slowly. He was still holding that maniacal smile. "And now to kill you, my treacherous little lovely." The joke really tickled him pink and he giggled.

Ziva could see that the man before her was not her father. The man before her was a monster, much, much worse than Ari could ever have been, although, given time…

She sobbed and tried to reach for her gun, but there was no Sig. She looked around and placed her hands in the air, backing slowly as her father advanced. She did not plead for mercy, and nor did she plead for death. She just quietly despised him… out loud. "You are… as bad as Hamass. You just kill for fun. I can now see why Ari hated you so."

David smiled. "You talk about him as though he died of natural causes. YOU KILLED HIM!" David composed himself. "Well… now I am going to avenge my son… my perfect, perfect son."

Ziva gulped… her father was insane and nothing is more insane than a crazy guy with a gun when he knows how to use it.

Gibbs stirred when the gunshot echoed. He heard Ziva shriek her brother's name. He opened his blurry eyes. He felt like a jackhammer was pounding away at his head. He groaned and got to his feet. It took a few seconds to regain his self. He looked around for any weapon of some kind. He looked up and around and to his left he saw a

Large gutter. He remembered how he lost his gun and rushed over to the gutter. He looked around in the dark for a moment, and then found his Sig. He checked that it was loaded and got to his feet. He walked slowly to the doorway of the work shed.

David waved his gun in Ziva's direction. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM FOR LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! WHEN MY AGENCY FOUND OUT, I WAS A LAUGHING STOCK!"

Ziva forced an insulting grin. "Then you obviously weren't in charge."

Gibbs stepped into the doorway. David was waving his gun and yelling at Ziva. Namir was ling in the water with a bullet wound and CIA Agent Watson was lying face down in the water with a bullet hole in the back of his head. Gibbs aimed his Sig, waiting for the opportune moment.

David's brow was furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that, you disrespectful wretch?"

Ziva held the forced grin with great strength. "Because no one laughs at the boss."

David frowned, his brain processing the insult. When he realized what it all meant, he smiled. "You shouldn't insult your father, like that."

He raised the gun.

Gibbs pulled the trigger.

David's groaned as his hand was shot. The gun flew into the air and landed a few meters from Ziva. She glanced to the work shed.

Gibbs stepped out of the work shed, holding his gun on the groaning David Senior. He glanced up to Ziva. "Are you alright, Ziva?"

Ziva remembered her brother. "We need a medical team for Namir, now."

Gibbs was standing over David now, but he glanced over at Namir, lying in the water, blood seeping through his fingers.

That second of lapse in concentration was all that David needed. He lashed up, snatching the Sig from Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs turned to stop the crazy father, but David pistol-whipped him in the face. Gibbs came off his feet and landed on his back in the water.

David got to his feet, aiming the Sig with his uninjured hand.

Ziva saw her father snatch the gun. As soon as she saw it and her brain processed it she rolled for the other Sig in the water. She brought it out of the water and fired.

David pointed the gun down at Gibbs, but felt a bullet pierce his back.

He had taken off the bullet resistant vest when he was under water, because it had also played a part in dragging him down.

The first bullet pierced him just below the left shoulder.

David groaned and dropped the gun.

The second bullet shattered through his right lung.

David gasped and spit up blood.

The third and final bullet sped through David's heart.

He gasped two more words. "Sh-shalom, Ziva." He coughed and wheezed up blood, and then fell back into the water. The clear water around him went crimson.

Ziva lowered the weapon. That was two family members she had killed now and both times it had been to save Gibbs.

Ziva sat in the back of an ambulance, wrapped in three fluffy warm blankets, next to her brother. He was critical. He opened his eyes; it was obvious he was in pain. He brought up a shaky hand and tore the oxygen mask off of his face.

Ziva tried to stop him, but he insisted.

He brought her ear close to his mouth, and he whispered something into her. He lay back on the stretcher, and died. His breathing halted, his heartbeat seized and all life in him gave up.

Ziva stepped out of the ambulance, still wrapped in blankets.

Gibbs spotted her from another ambulance and walked over. He was also wrapped in blankets, for even Gibbs wasn't stubborn enough to refuse medical attention when he needed it. He had bandages and patches all over him, and stitches over the place where David Senior had brought the plank.

He took one look at the look on her face and the tears in her eyes, and understood everything.

He wrapped his big arms around her in a fatherly embrace. Ziva held him as well, as though he were a father. Her quiet sobs turned into howls of sorrow and mourning. Gibbs cried with her. They both stood there, like father and daughter, crying into the night.

Namir had a private funeral. Only certain people of Ziva's choice came. The list was made up of Gibbs, Fornell, DiNozzo, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jenny and Palmer. They stood as Namir's ashes were scattered over his homeland in Israel. His ashes were scattered over the camp that his mother had been killed. Now the two souls were rejoined.

As Ziva opened the casket, containing her brother's ashes, she muttered a prayer in Hebrew for her lost brother.

She did the same for her father, but in her own home.

She thought about what her brother had told her.

Namir pulled her ear in close to his mouth and he whispered. "I was with a secret operation to take down our father. I knew that his hired help was Watson. Now you know the truth. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Shalom, Ziva. I love you."

She thought about those words. She decided never to tell anyone, as his last words were directed to her and her alone.

Two Months Later… 

DiNozzo was sitting at his desk in the bullpen, reading the last few pages of 'Insomnia' by Stephen King. He was totally wrapped into it.

He heard a dull clunking sound, like wood on carpet. He looked up and saw Paula Cassidy walking over. She was clutching a cane in one hand.

DiNozzo noticed this. "Please tell me that that's only temporary."

Cassidy grimaced. "Nope, permanent. I've been sent here for deskwork. Unfortunately I will never work in the field again."

DiNozzo felt real sympathy. "What sort of deskwork?"

"I'm the new assistant for the Jenny." Cassidy smiled. She limped over to the steps and mounted them with ease. In no time she was on the top floor and heading for the directors office.

DiNozzo smiled. Good for her. He was no longer interested in her though, now that he had an actual girlfriend. He went back to his book.

McGee came up from Abby's lab and sat at his desk. "Oh, you're reading 'Insomnia'. How is it?"

"A gripping read McGee." Answered DiNozzo, dryly. He had just read one of the comments on the cover blurb.

Ziva came out of the elevator. She walked into the bullpen. She sat at her desk.

"You alright Ziva?" Asked DiNozzo, genuinely concerned.

Ziva looked up. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're on time." Remarked McGee.

There was no time for another snide comment as Gibbs came around the corner. "Get your stuff, we've got a Jane Doe in navy uniform down at Norfolk." Just an average day.

Hey fans. That is the end of NCIS: Haswari Senior (Part Two). Once again I have just added the cast in no particular order, because I could. If you have any comments on the story please review. I can explain why Gibbs didn't kill David. It was because I wanted Ziva to fight that internal battle once again. Well thanks a ton for reading, and if you have an idea for an NCIS episode, I can help you work it, after I steal it of course. Just kidding. Anyway, I hope to think of more ideas soon.

Cheers, Dylan.

Cast (in no particular order).

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Boss) – Mark Harmon

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (Tony) – Michael Weatherly

Special Agent Timothy McGee (Probie) – Sean Murray

Special Agent Ziva David – Cote de Pablo

Director Jenny Shepard (Jen) – Lauren Holly

Doctor Donald (Ducky) Mallard – David McCallum

Jimmy Palmer (Autopsy Gremlin) – Brian Dietzen

Abigail Sciuto Abby – Pauley Perrette

FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell – Joe Spano

CIA Special Agent Grant Watson – Brendan Gleeson

Special Agent Paula Cassidy – Jessica Steen

Mossad Director David – Tom Cruise

Namir Haswari – Rudolf Martin


End file.
